


Take Me To The Paradise In Your Eyes

by noxlacrimae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA-verse, M/M, Multi, That's it, this is just everyone being in love with Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlacrimae/pseuds/noxlacrimae
Summary: "Oh, there's no time to sleep, living in a dream."Everyone loves Gavin, and that's pretty much it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is was written to American Money by BØRNS so I'd suggest giving that a listen.

Somehow they could hear the sirens still wailing far from them at the edges of the city, weakening as the distance grew greater. The heist had gone as well as could be expected, that is, not well at all. They had gotten the money though, and all the safe deposit boxes, the glittering contents of which were currently riding alongside Gavin in the bike’s saddlebags. In an endeavor to cause maximum confusion, allowing a smooth getaway, everyone had gone completely different directions and they would circle back to the penthouse tonight, or the next morning. Gavin and Ryan had chosen to drive out into the desert, by way of a convoluted route involving crossing highways and maybe jumping a building. Eventually they made it out of town. Thunder rumbled, as clouds loomed on the horizon. “Ry, where are we going now?” The desert flashed by as the Vagabond’s bike just went faster and faster stretching out on the open road. “Does it matter?” He asked bemusedly, glancing in the mirror at the man who was seated behind him. Gavin’s arms tightened around his waist as they sped onward “I guess not, long as we’re going away from the cops, innit?” Ryan grinned, a feral look, as he took the chance for a sudden wheelie, eliciting a shriek from Gavin. They both were overcome with laughter, fierce and wild as the lightning that crashed in the distance, and wind with the smell of rain whipped past their faces. They slowed, coming to a rest stop at last, Ryan’s ridiculous chrome skull bike rumbling to a halt. Gavin hopped up from the bike, tugging his own helmet off, then reached over, clumsily attempting to pull Ryan’s off as well. Ryan smacked his hands away, pulling his own helmet off “What’s the rush, Gav?” Ryan said, grinning smugly. Gavin lunged forward “I love you, so much Ryan.” Gavin burst out, as he crashed his lips against Ryan’s. The kiss went from sudden to slow, and Ryan murmured “I love you too, you idiot.”

  


It was a perfect day in Los Santos. Low haze and the sounds of the city were muted as the car wound its way through the twisting roads. “Jack!” Gavin screamed as the car took a corner a little faster than it should have. Jack giggled, and then slowed down a little as she turned into the parking lot for the picnic spot she and Gavin had picked out for their date. The picnic lunch was perfect, as to be expected when Jack has prepared it. Bread and cheese, with little sides of olives and meat. They ate and talked and laughed. Tipsy on the champagne that they had drank just a little too much of, the pair got distracted with sloppy, giggly kisses and failed to notice when it started lightly raining. Jack pulled back first, feeling the drops. Gavin blinked slowly, green eyes drifting back into lazy focus as he smiled up at her. “It’s raining!” Jack exclaimed. The rain grew into a downpour as soon as she spoke up. Gavin stood, holding his hand out. “My lady?” He grinned as he pulled her up and out into the middle of the pouring rain. She laughed, long and loud, matched by his breathless giggles as they danced, spinning round and round. They were soaked and shivering by the time the rain started to slow down, chests heaving as they sat down to rest at last. “We should probably pack up the lunch. It’s ruined now though.” Gavin huffed, leaning against Jack’s shoulder. “I’m tired now, Jack. Let’s go home.” The rain started pounding harder as they picked up the lunch and put it in the car. “Okay. Let’s go home Gav.” Jack started the car, the roar disrupting the peace of the now rain-soaked forest.

  


The heist had gone well. Surprisingly well in fact. When the Fakes had dropped of the stolen art to their pre-arranged buyer, everyone had expected a betrayal. But after some quick thinking on the part of one Golden Boy, the deal had gone smoothly. Now they were celebrating on the penthouse balcony, teasing and drinking, working out the stress of the heist and celebrating a job well done. Gavin stood away from everyone, looking out at the setting sun that made the whole city glow golden below them. Still hopped up on adrenaline, Gavin started when Geoff settled a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Geoff.” Gavin smiled, beer dangling dangerously between long fingers over the edge of the rooftop railing. “You really pulled out all the stops today, Gavvers.” Geoff said, wrapping his arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “You made that heist, you know that? If it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have got such a large cut. And we probably would have had to kill that bastard.” Gavin laughed him off, leaning back against Geoff’s chest. “Bugger off, I just did my part, just like everyone else.” Geoff’s hand trailed from Gavin’s shoulder down to his waist as he pulled him closer. “I mean it you idiot, you really did a great job. Take a fuckin’ compliment, genius.” Gavin lifted his absurdly large gold glasses, his eyes meeting Geoff’s. Warm and honey toned he leaned forward. “Guess you’ll have to make it up to me somehow, eh?” he murmured, hands trailing over Geoff. “Guess I will. You deserve it.” Their lips met, slow and lazy, with the promise of more. They looked back out over the city when they pulled apart. This was Geoff’s kingdom, and no matter what, Geoff would make it paradise for the ones he loved.

  


“Aw Micco! That’s cheating.” Gavin whined as Michael laughed, scoring the winning kill on Gavin. “It’s not cheating, what the fuck Gav? I’m playing the fuckin’ game. I won the fuckin’ game!!!” He yelled, tossing his controller aside and throwing himself across the couch to land on top of Gavin. “Michael!” Gavin screamed as they crashed together to the floor. “I won! You owe me my prize,” Michael gloated as he attempted to pin Gavin. “Never!” Gavin shrieked, somehow escaping Michael’s hold and taking off across the penthouse. “Get back here you asshole!” Michael screamed, already in hot pursuit. “Try and catch me, Jersey Bitch!” Gavin screamed back. They tore through the house, sending collectibles and priceless treasures crashing at ever badly taken corner. Finally, Michael caught up to him, tackling Gavin across the bedroom and pinning him to the bed. “I win.” He gloated again, gasping a little. “Fine, fine. You win.” Gavin choked out, coughing as he did.”I can’t run anymore, my legs are gonna fall off.” Michael kissed him hard, pressing  him back down into the bed. “Spoils for the winner.” Michael grinned, pulling away. As they paused, gazing at each other, he felt a rush of devotion. In that moment, as in most moments, Michael knew they were made for each other. The feeling often struck mid-job, when Michael watched Gavin become the Golden Boy, cold and heartless, beautiful. Sometimes the feeling came when Gavin was sleeping next to him, Michael could see all the tension and facade fade away, could see the man he loved underneath the monster the city knew. No matter when it happened, It always reminded Michael how much he loved Gavin, how he would die for Gavin, time and time again if he had to. They had always been meant to be, and he knew forever could never be long enough to wear out their love for each other.

  


Jeremy had loved Gavin before he knew him. As just another kid growing up in Los Santos, the FAHC was on TV more than any show. Every time he saw Gavin, Jeremy knew he wanted to be him. Big name, bigger shades, enough money to blow on anything, just for a laugh. Every action designed for chaos, backed by a crew with legendary power. But when he finally achieved his dream, when he made it into the FAHC, the big leagues, it didn’t feel quite right. Because Gavin didn’t like him. Or at least, it seemed that way. The Golden Boy was different when he was just Gavin. Quieter, calmer sometimes. Much less verbose, even more ridiculous. And when they weren’t on a job, Gavin avoided Jeremy. So Jeremy tried to let the hurt wash off of him, and kept working as usual. It was months of this odd, awkward stalemate. Gavin eventually started talking to Jeremy around the penthouse, but always just politely and never for long. The tension finally broke when they were coming back from a stakeout, car filled with a nervous silence. Gavin finally burst out “Jeremy, I know I’ve been avoiding you. It’s just….I was so worried you wouldn’t like me, so I thought it would be better if we just didn’t see each other much. It didn’t work though, because I still got a crush on you. I wasn’t trying to, If you weren’t so damn good at what you do it wouldn’t have happened. So there it is, all in the open.” Gavin slumped back in his seat as Jeremy sat back, parking the car in the penthouse garage. “You got a crush on me?” Gavin nodded, looking defeated. “Gavin, I’ve had a crush on you since I was fifteen years old. I thought you hated me! You wouldn’t even look me in the eyes for weeks.” Gavin looked startled “I don’t hate you! How could I?!” He exclaimed, “I like you a lot! Like, a lot a lot!” Jeremy laughed. “I’m glad, because I like you a lot a lot too.” They both smiled, relieved to have finally confessed each of their truths. Gavin leaned forward, “Can I…?” He trailed off, gently pressing his lips to Jeremy’s cheek. As he pulled away giggling a little, Jeremy leaned forward,  pressing his slightly chapped lips to Gavin’s honey sweet ones. “We’re both fools.” He laughed, pulling away and moving to get out of the car. “We are,” Gavin agreed. “But at least we’re fool enough to have fallen for each other.” Jeremy laughed, reaching over to take Gavin’s hand as they walked across the garage to the elevator.

  


It had been too quiet for days. Ray was going to go insane if he had to spend one more night watching the rich asshole who he was sent to take out go about his incredibly boring evening. That was why he was sat here, staring at his phone and hoping someone would pick up. Finally, there was a click and then;“X-Ray!” The obnoxious british accent blared through Ray’s speakers as loud as if Gavin were in the room. “Hey Gavin.” He said, unable to hold back a smile. “What’s going on Ray, I thought you were working.” Gavin drawled. “I am I just...I just needed to hear your voice.” “Aw, Ray that’s so sweet! I didn’t know you cared!” Ray laughed, voice husky from disuse. “Working the long jobs gets boring sometimes, that’s all.” Gavin’s laughter echoed tinnily through the speaker as Ray said “ Tell me what’s been happening while I’ve been gone.” Gavin chattered cheerily, telling about all the latest antics and gossip. As he listened Ray didn’t feel quite so alone, in the run-down motel room he had been living in for the past month while he worked this job. Talking to Gavin usually felt like an escape, all fun and no consequences. But right now, Gavin felt like home, a refuge of normal in this incredibly bleak room. When the stream of one-sided conversation died down, Ray picked up the phone taking it off speaker and pressing it to his cheek. “Thanks Gav.” He said quietly. “Of course, call any time you need luv. I’ll always pick up.” The gentle reply came at last. “I will. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This felt a little messy?? Idk, please let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
